A Faery Tale
by InuFan-Kenhandora
Summary: Guided by an ancient legend, Kagome and InuYasha search for a lost faery grave in order to obtain the weapon of power that can finally help them defeat Naraku before he can take control of the world.


**Prologue**

There is an obscure legend, too old for time to measure, for it was still a legend in the time of the Sengoku Jidai. Its roots go too far back to trace. Perhaps, they go back even further than man itself. A story of a time before the birth of humans, a time when enchantment ruled the planet and magic was all there was. In this time, there were two prominent races, faeries and daemons. Both inhabited the earth, or Chi Jun, though neither associated with the other. It was believed that for the Chi Jun to remain pure and clean, uncontaminated by anything, that the two races should never be united. However, that was not to be.

It is said that a young faery child once lost her way and became lost in a dark wood inhabited by the daemons. She was weak and tired from stumbling through bramble and over roots in attempts to find her way home. Finally, she collapsed by an old tree, believing that she would die there in that desolate place. But, when she awoke, she found herself in the arms of a handsome young daemon who had rescued her from her doom. His name was Anshoku, and he safely returned her to the entrance of the wood.

She thanked him and gave him one of her faery charms. She told him that she owed him a debt of life, and that if he should ever need her assistance, to hold up the charm and call her name: Keika. Many moons passed, and the young girl flowered into a beautiful maiden with locks of onyx, dark orchid, and deep sapphire. With eyes of deepest blue-brown and skin that reflected the suns warmth. She often thought of her daemon savior and awaited the day he might call upon her to assist him. Secretly, she loved the daemon, but knew such things were forbidden. For it was said that if a faery and a daemon ever loved, chaos would ensue and Chi Jun would be irreversibly ruined. Still, she longed for her Anshoku to call her name and be reunited with him.

Then it happened. The call came as clear as day one afternoon as Keika was braiding flowers into necklaces. She rushed off to answer the call, anticipation filling her stomach with dancing butterflies. She found him, awaiting her by the edge of the forest with the body of a small child in his arms. She saw the sadness in his gold-green eyes, and felt a pain twinge within her own heart. He was still as handsome as she remembered, with his long silver and gold hair hung braided down his back. She went to him and asked what he needed of her.

He told her that the child in his arms was his son and that the boy suffered from a curse inflicted upon him by a cruel daemon overlord. Anshoku begged Keika to save the boys life. Yet, try as she might, she could not lift the curse fully from his frail body. She told Anshoku that the boy would live, but only for a few more years. It was all she could do. Her faery magicks were powerful, but not powerful enough to remove such a horrid curse. Anshoku was just about to leave, when Keika stopped him and apologized for not being able to do more. She, also, longed to confess her feelings for the daemon, but knew she couldn't, knowing all that she did. Anshoku had a son, and therefore had to have a wife.

Anshoku told her not to worry and that he thanked her for giving him some time left with his son and that he would have his mother to protect him when he passed into the afterlife. Keika began to cry, and removed a necklace, giving it to Anshoku. She confessed her love for him and ran away. However, she often went back to the entrance to the woods, secretly, in hopes to see him somewhere within its murkiness. And he did come back, after he had laid his son to rest beside his wife. He found Keika there, waiting for him, and went to her. He embraced her and held her close to him. He managed to tell her that he had loved her from the moment he had seen her again and that he wished to be with her.

For many months, the two secretly met and fell deeply in love. All was not well, though. A dark force was growing in the daemon world. Daikonran, known as the Lord of Chaos, watched their affair from a distance, waiting for the right moment to strike and take control of daemon and faery alike, making himself supreme ruler of Chi Jun. He had not the strength or magicks to take out the faery army. He waited and waited, lurking in shadows until it finally happened.

Keika became pregnant with the child of Anshoku. She hid her condition beneath billowy gowns and refrained from activities that would give her away. Not only was her love and her child illegitimate, but forbidden and punishable by death, though none had ever been given such a sentence. Soon she gave birth to the child and kept it away in a small home guarded by special magicks. However, Daikonran found the child and kidnapped it. He used the child as bait to draw the two lovers out and set their own kinds against them. As chaos ensued the once pure and peaceful world, Daikonran rose to power. Yet, his reign was short lived.

Keika and Anshoku use their power of pure love for one another and for their child to defeat him. As Daikonran lay dying at their feet, he used the last of his energy to destroy Anshoku. Keika and her child returned to the faeries as a hero. Yet, the loss of her most beloved left her empty inside. She put the child in the care of those she trusted most, and poisoned herself. As she lay on her deathbed, she foresaw a great prophecy.

_In a time unknown  
Great evil will rise again  
Only two pure hearts  
Knowing jun'ai like my own  
Can bring about its defeat_

_A weapon is forged  
Of the mother of humans  
Its help is needed  
To bring down the great menace  
And restore peace to the land_

The greatest of swords  
Must also join in the fight  
Or all life will die  
And evil shall rule er' more  
Thus plunging earth in darkness

Keika ordered that her remains be preserved and stored in a place no hands could touch, and so they were. The secret of there resting place lost to all after. Not even her own child, whom was given the name of Hito, knew where her body lay entombed and undisturbed as thousands of years passed by, awaiting the day those of pure hearts and pure love walked the Chi Jun again.

* * *

_Chi Jun_: Pure Earth.  
_Anshoku_: Dark color.  
_Keika_: Light of a firefly.  
_Daikonran_: Chaos; turmoil; pandemonium; havoc.  
_Hito_: Human.  



End file.
